Always in my Heart
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: It's been almost a year since the jewel was compleated, Naraku was killed, and Kagome went home. A year since they've actually seen the other...but they've never stopped thinking about one another. InuKag. Oneshot. Songfic.


_Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. so don't sue. I'm saving all my money to buy the new Inuyasha game when it comes out in October. Ohh, and I also don't own the song miles apart by yellowcard._

* * *

**.::Present-Day Japan::.**  
  
Kagome sat at the desk in her staring blankly at the small object she had placed on top of her opened Trigonometry book. It was the completed Shikon no Tama. It was all over-correction, it had _been_ over.  
  
It had been over for almost a year now. Naraku had been defeated, the jewel made whole again, and she had left the feudal era. Now she was stuck here with memories and regrets.  
  
_If I could I would do all of this again  
Travel back in time with you to where this all began  
We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind  
And make believe there's something left to find_  
  
She sighed and placed the jewel back around her neck. She folded her arms on top of her school book and rested her head on them. Her thoughts drifted back to when she still wished she had time to do her homework...  
  
**.::Flashback::.**  
  
She watched from where she had been knocked to the ground as Inuyasha slashed the Tetsuisaga through a yelling Naraku. It was the final blow. Naraku's corpse dissapeared in the blast and the shikon jewel shards he possessed fell to the ground like confetti.  
  
She slowly stood up and hobbled over to where Inuyasha was. Together they picked up the shards that lay scattered on the ground. Kagome purified them and they melted together to form the completed jewel. Both of them had just stared at it in awe. Neither knew what to say.  
  
_We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_  
  
**.::Feudal Japan::.**  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of the god tree sitting on one of the top most branches. Not much had changed since _she_ left. He had taken to protecting the village from any demons that came to attack. Sango and Miroku had decided to travel and fight demons for villages in need, stopping back to visit the village often though.  
  
And Shippo stayed with Kaede. The poor thing really didn't have anywhere to go. Kagome was gone...and Inuaysha out right avoided him, because after all the time that had passed the kit still begged him to go after her.  
  
He sighed frustrated with how injured he had managed to get during the battle with the last demon he had fought. It wasn't like it was a particularly powerful demon either. He had fought and killed much stronger ones without even one resulting injury when they had been searching for the shards, but Kagome had been there then...and that was a long time ago...  
  
_Now we've all grown up, gone on and moved away  
Nothing I can do about it, nothing I can say  
To bring us back to where we were when life was not this hard (life was not this hard)  
Looking back it all just seems so far, so far away_  
  
**.::Flashback::.**  
  
Inuyasha watched from a distance as Kagome stood by the bone eaters well fingering something in her hands. She had already said goodbye to the others. Everyone except him anyway.  
  
He felt his heart speed up as he slowly approached her. Was this really it? Was she really going to just leave?  
  
"So," She said once he was in front of her, but her eyes never left the object in her hand. "You came to tell me goodbye?" She asked.  
  
It wasn't really a question, but she was hoping her would tell her no. That she had to stay, just like he always did...but he simply nodded. She finally looked up at him.  
  
"You can have it if you want it." Kagome out stretched her hand and in the palm of it was the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"I don't...not anymore." He said pushing her hand back. "Kagome, are you really going to just leave like this?" He said softly.  
  
Kagome sighed tears forming in her eyes. "What else am I supposed to do Inuyasha? I can't keep living double lives like this! Besides, there's nothing left for me to do here. I think I've messed around in the past enough."  
  
Inuyasha remained silent. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried into his haori. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort, but still he said nothing. Kagome sniffed a final time and pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry." She gave him a forced smile. "I'll never forget you. You'll always be in my heart Inuyasha." Then she turned around and jumped down the well.  
  
"Please Kagome...stay." Inuyasha mutter weakly, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.  
  
_We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_  
  
**.::Present-Day Japan::.  
****  
**Kagome stared at the book in front of her. She had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. To her it was just a bunch of numbers, symbols, and shapes. She had thought her grades would greatly improve after she returned, but they had only gotten worse.  
  
Kagome slammed her book in frustration. Why! She thought. Why can't I stop thinking of him! Sure she had loved him, she even admitted it to herself once, but why couldn't she just move on?  
  
_I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you_  
  
**.::Feudal Japan::.**  
  
Inuyasha thought about one of the times he had gone back though the well to see her. It had been only about a month ago. The well had never sealed up since she still had the jewel.  
  
She had seemed...happy. Happy in her own time, not here with him...how things should be. She had been talking with her friends there, that's who he guessed they were anyway.  
  
_I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you_  
  
**.::Present-day Japan::.  
**  
Kagome moved to her bed and laid down. She thought she had seen him once...not long after she first left. When she turned around to look out the window she could have sworn she saw a flash of red, but that was it. Her window had been locked. It was never locked before.  
  
With a sigh she stood up and walked out of her room and she soon found herself starting down the well. With tears glittering in her eyes she jumped down.  
  
**.::Feudal Japan::.**  
  
Kagome slowly climbed out. It was just like she remembered it, clear skies, clean air... The only thing missing was Inuyasha yelling at her and telling her she was late.  
  
It was then that she had fully realized what she had just done. What was she doing here? Kagome quickly turned around and jumped back down the well.  
  
_I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up, give it all away  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you_  
  
Inuyasha leapt from the top of the god tree and race to the well. He had smelled her, he knew he had. He would recognize it anywhere, but even as he neared it the scent was starting to fade in the wind.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in front of the bone eaters well. No one was there. Had she done back already? She couldn't have been here for more than a minute. Maybe his mind was starting to play tricks on him... No, He shook his head. She was here. With that his jumped down the well once more.  
  
_We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_  
  
**.::Present-day Japan::.**  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well just in time to see the door to the well house shut. He could smell Kagome's scent mixed with the salty one of tears. She had been crying...Inuyasha walked to the door and slowly opened it bringing Kagome's back into view.  
  
Kagome froze when she hear the door to the shrine well house open and then shut. She was home alone, and the shrine was closed. No one should be there. She slowly turned around to face the person who had used the door. "I-Inuyasha...w-why are you here?"  
  
"Why did you came back? You were just in the feudal era." He said looking at her.  
  
"I...I don't know." She Looked away from him. 'Maybe you should take the jewel and-"  
  
"I said I don't want the jewel." Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"I know...you could give it Kaede or something, and then...then the well would be sealed." She finished softly.  
  
"Wha-why do you want to seal it up?" Inuyasha's face paled.  
  
Kagome sighed finally looked up. "Because... because then if it's sealed maybe I can get over you!" She then looked away and added softly. "Then maybe I wont love you so much."  
  
Inuyasha's heart began to race. He had easily heard the last comment she made. Slowly he walked over to Kagome and lifted her chin so they were at eye level. "I don't want to get over you Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha..." She breathed as he removed his had, their eye contact however, remained unbroken.  
  
"I love you."  
  
_I need you now, we're miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
I need you now, we're miles apart  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_

* * *

Okay! that's where I'm ending it. I could take it a little farther, but I think it would just ruin the moment. :D Ohh, and for those of you reading Still Dreaming, there WILL be an epilogue! I've just discovered I suck at epilogues. I had almost the whole thing written before deciding I hat how it's going and amfinding it impossible to go where I want it to so I'm starting over. I also have almost all honors classes and marching band at the moment so I'm finding it hard to find time to write. not to mention now the stupid blocks won't let me upload anything and I just descovered I can do it at school. so that's where I am now. lol.

anyway...Review please!!!


End file.
